


Crazy

by c2t2



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Please brush your teeth afterwards, Sappy, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2t2/pseuds/c2t2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say he knows nothing about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago, before I understood the the whole 'appropriation of mental illness' thing. Now I know better, but I still kind of like the fic.

They keep on asking why he loves her.  
They say that he knows nothing about her.  
He tells them that they must be crazy.

The moment he saw her, he knew she was beautiful.

When she warned her friends about his shards, he realized she had extraordinary powers.

When he stole her and leapt off the cliff, she screamed and he knew she was afraid.  
The moment they were back on level ground, they were attacked, and she began to berate him. This proved that she was crazy.

When she stood up to him to save the fox-child, she proved she had some loyalty. When she ran, saving the kitsune by putting herself at the mercy of the angry pack, she proved she was loyal to the death.

When he tried to claim her, she struck him, and he knew she was impulsive. Then she chastised him again, so he learned she had a temper.

When she agreed to help, even though he had kidnapped her, he knew she was forgiving.

When she ignored the harpies, shrieking when they leapt up the mountain, she proved again that she was afraid of heights, not demons.  
She was clearly insane.

When she grabbed a discarded bow and arrow and joined the battle, he knew that she was brave.

When she saved one of his men, she showed she was compassionate, and when her single arrow tore the bird-demon in half, she confirmed that she was powerful.

When she saw the hanyou, her expression proved beyond any doubt that she was in love.

When she stood against the man she loved for his sake, costing herself the dog's goodwill and two jewel shards, he knew she was completely out of her mind.

They keep asking him why he loves her. They say that he knows nothing about her.

He just tells them it's because she's crazy... and apparently, so is he.


End file.
